


Pride and Privilege

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: It’s been five years since Lord Potter and Mister Malfoy met. A lot has happened in that time including their marriage, annulment and now they faced with each other again.





	Pride and Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> A huge ginormous thank you to S for his patience with me and all his help with the regency period, this is much better for his expertise. I really don’t think I can thank him enough, he went over this and over this until it was perfect. Seriously, S, thank you. You’ve been a godsend. I feel this should be more of a collaboration than just my work because of the amount of work S has done, without him this would be a disaster.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> The title is a take on Pride and Prejudice the first line of which is also the first line of the fic. 
> 
> For HP Harlequin prompt #83: The marriage of Draco Malfoy and Lord Harry Potter was a love match--until on their wedding night Draco was forced to reveal a secret of his past. Amid great public scandal their marriage ended almost before it began. But now, several years later, they meet again in London during the season.

It is a universal truth that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Or in certain cases, a husband. No one cares so much about that these days. Gossip is gossip, and a marriage is a marriage, regardless of gender.

Lord Harry Potter was visiting the small village of Ottery Saint-Catchpole with his close friend Lord Neville Longbottom and his wife Lady Luna Longbottom. They had just arrived at the village’s social hall where the residents, every single one of them, were crammed between those four tumble-down brick walls, either dancing or drinking.

All movement stopped and the crowd parted almost comically, their faces alight with interest at the new comers. Harry let Neville lead them towards the village’s mayor. Harry’s eyes roamed over the people catching on one in particular; a blond with a defiant look as he bowed before them. When he stood his eyes met Harry’s and he smiled when Harry inclined his head, smiling back.

After everything had settled and the dancing had started again, Harry searched for the blond man who had caught his attention.

“Looking for someone, sir?”

Harry whirled around to find himself face to face with the handsome blond man he’d made eye contact with earlier. Harry let his mouth twist into a half smile “Lord Harry Potter at your service and who might you be?”

“Draco Malfoy, m’lord,” the blond bowed his head.

“Mister Malfoy,” Harry greeted.

Twelve months later Lord Harry Potter wed Mister Draco Malfoy in what was touted as ‘the love-match of the century’. Twelve months and one day later the marriage was over. Harry was left devastated as Mister Malfoy fled.

*V*

 

Satin dresses swished as the noble ladies danced. Gentlemen’s leather shoes slid along the worn wooden floor as they moved to the music. The steps of the dance were careful and plotted, women stepping left and the men right, all in unison with the lilting music. Surrounding the dancing couples was a sea of chaperones and parents and other guests.

Turning away from the dancing Lord Harry Potter made his way through the crowd; as an eligible man it wasn’t good for him to stay in the same place lest he be drawn into conversation with a prospective-- but unwanted--spouse and his or her chaperone. Harry caught the eye of his acquaintance Lord Zabini, a man he did not like but could not ignore. The two men bowed to each other. “Lord Zabini.”

“Lord Potter. It is a pleasure to see you back in London.” Lord Zabini smiled politely and his wife took a step forward, curtseying.

Harry bowed, “Lady Zabini, you’re looking handsome this evening.”

“You’re too kind, Lord Potter. I don’t believe you’ve met our son,” Lady Zabini indicated behind her and a boy stepped forward. “Lord Potter our son, Mister Blaise Zabini,” she paused, beckoning a second man forward, this one blond and familiar. “His tutor Mister Malfoy.”

Manners prevented Harry from doing anything more than bowing to the boy and his tutor. “Pleasure to meet you Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy.” Harry was pleased that his voice didn’t shake even though he’d broken out in a cold sweat, heart clenching painfully in his chest. “If you’ll excuse me, I have just spotted Lord and Lady Longbottom. I gave my word that I’d call on them as soon as I arrived in London--a word in which I have been quite remiss. Pray, do excuse me.” With another bow Lord Potter walked away from the Zabinis and his ex-husband.

It had been five years since Harry had met Mister Draco Malfoy. Two years from their meeting they were wed. And two days following their nuptials, their marriage had been annulled. On their wedding night, Draco had knelt on the bed before Harry and confessed: Lord Lucius Malfoy was Draco’s father but the late Lady Narcissa Malfoy was not his mother as he allowed people to believe. Draco’s mother had been nothing more than a lowly scullery maid, lured to Lord Malfoy’s bed.

Being the only male child sired by Lord Malfoy, Draco had been taken in by his father and raised as a proper peer of the realm, as spoiled and pampered as any other earl's son--society kept unaware as to the true circumstances of his birth. But after the annulment, word got out. Lord Malfoy's indiscretion had been the subject of London gossip for months, and Draco Malfoy could scarcely show his face in polite society. It was remarkable that he and Harry had run into one another at all, let alone at such an upstanding affair as Baron and Baroness McGonagall's annual spring fete

Harry felt Draco’s eyes burning into the back of his head as he walked towards his friends Lord and Lady Longbottom.

He shook hands with Neville. “Neville, Luna.”

“Harry!” Luna exclaimed after Harry had pressed a kiss to her gloved hand, “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“In a way Luna, I have. My… Draco’s here. Apparently he’s been hired by the Zabinis to tutor their boy.”

Luna’s start of surprise was muted by her manners. She put her hand on his arm. “Truly Harry, you don’t look well at all. No one would fault you for begging your leave. In fact, tell Baroness McGonagall you’re sick. I’ll vouch for you.”

“Do as she says Harry,” Neville added. “You look unwell.”

Luna curtseyed and Neville bowed.

Harry bowed back before making his way to where Baroness Minerva McGonagall was sipping sherry and laughing with her husband.

Bowing to the couple Harry said, “Baron McGonagall, Baroness. I must offer my apologies for leaving so quickly.” Harry proceeded to offer his excuses--that he was ill, as Luna had suggested. His internal distress must have shown through his eyes, as Baroness McGonagall urged him home to bed.

The Baron inclined his head and excused Harry, who bowed once more and turned to leave. He caught sight of Draco standing in the corner of the room watching him. Harry froze for a moment. He felt as if time had stopped. All he wanted to do was stride across the room and pull Draco into his embrace.

Moving his eyes away, Harry left the room and eventually the house. Draco was standing under the portcullis of the front door with Harry’s hat, gloves and overcoat as though he were nothing more than a servant--as low as his mother, or so the blond obviously thought of himself, selling his skills as a mere tutor in order to make a living. Feeling his breath catch, Harry bowed and let his manners take over.

“Mister Malfoy,” Harry said hesitantly, “should you not be watching your student?”

“Lord Potter,” Draco bowed. “Mister Zabini is under the watchful eye of his mother.”

Harry didn’t know what to say so he took his items from Draco, putting them on before stepping up to his carriage, which had just pulled up in front of the house. Harry put his hand on the wood ready to haul himself up into the seat when the familiar sound of Draco’s voice stopped him.

“Harry.”

“What is it Draco?”

“Did you ever love me?” Draco questioned softly, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco out of one eye. “Of course I did. I still do, but you should have told me before we signed the contracts. I could have changed the wording or… Draco, I could have helped you had I known.”

Draco took a deep breath. “I did not want you to think I married you for your money. I love you and I was ashamed of my father.”

“What would you have me think now?”

The blond did not answer. Harry waited in silence. After a few moments of nothing Harry pulled himself into the carriage.

“Home, driver,” he said quietly and the carriage lurched into movement, pulling him away from the only man he’d ever love.

*V*

 

Tucking his hat under his chair, Harry sat in the front room of his London house to read a letter his footman had just handed him. He recognised the handwriting as Draco’s from all the letters they had sent during the two years leading up to their marriage.

Draco’s letter was one of apology.

He assured Harry that his feelings had always been genuine. Draco wrote that he’d always had a fear of Harry leaving, when he discovered the truth. It was that fear that drove Draco to tell Harry the truth after they married, even though Draco knew that it would probably push Harry away he wrote that he didn’t regret telling him. Draco said that he didn’t want a marriage based on half-truths and lies.

Draco also begged for forgiveness for bringing a scandal on Harry’s good name amongst his peers-- who would have been beside themselves at the news of the distinguished Lord Potter’s one-night marriage to a fraud.

Draco ended his letter by professing his love.

Harry sighed heavily and placed the letter on the arm of the chair. He loved Draco, as much now as he had then, perhaps even more. The days that had followed Draco’s confession of his maternity had been filled with confusion.

On their wedding night they had been parted by anger, spending the night in separate beds. Harry had tossed and turned, barely sleeping that night. He should have been beside his husband; instead he was turning Draco’s confession, his betrayal, over and over in his mind.

The following morning Harry had left the house before Draco was up and called on Neville and Luna. He went to his oldest friends because he could hardly think straight. Harry’s mind had been rife with thoughts of Draco, second guessing everything that had happened between them. And his heart… His heart was shattered.

Luna and Neville were able to make sense of his angry ranting and made all the arrangements. His friends had whisked him away to the country and a few days later Harry’s mind was still muddled. His heart was still shattered and his marriage was annulled and he knew he would never see Draco Malfoy again.

Harry knew that he loved Draco and he would give anything for a second chance at life with him.

After a few days of mulling everything over, Harry had made the decision. He talked it over with Luna and Neville, wanting their opinions because he trusted them to tell him when his judgement was wrong. This time however, he didn’t listen to them. Harry loved Draco and he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Deciding that he didn’t care what his peers would think, Harry sat as his desk and prepared to pour his heart out.

He set about writing Draco back, including a proposal of marriage and a specialised contract acknowledging Draco as the bastard son of Lord Lucius Malfoy, Earl of Wiltshire, and offering Draco a way out of his situation, a way out of scandal and working for a living, a way to bring him back into society and the respectability a gentleman of his caliber deserved. Summoning his footman, Harry sent the man off with the letter and waited.

Over the following days, Harry would spend his time at home staring out of the windows, watching the street below waiting for Draco’s reply. Harry convinced himself that Draco would come when he wasn’t looking so he’d sit. After drawing out the minutes he’d fling himself out of his chair to stalk to the window and peer up and down the street.

No matter how long it took Harry wasn’t going to give up hope that Draco would come to call on him, but he admitted to himself that the longer it took the less hope he had.

*V*

 

When Draco received Harry’s letter he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest. He had to wait until he was able to procure one of the Zabini family’s horses, and when he rode off their estate Draco urged the horse to go as fast as it could.

He hurried through Hyde Park weaving amongst the other riders, carriages and people. Draco pushed his horse to the limits so that he might get to Harry that much sooner.

Stopping outside Harry’s townhouse, Draco swung out of the saddle and handed the reins to one of Harry’s men before knocking at the door.

Harry had seen Draco arrive and was running to the front door to open it before he’d knocked. Seeing Draco standing there made Harry freeze with nerves. His heart raced and his legs felt like jelly.

“Harry,” Draco said taking a step closer, “I can’t believe you’re offering this to me.”

“I wanted to marry to you three years ago and I want to marry you now. I love you, Draco.”

“I--thank you,” Draco swept off his hat and closed the distance between them, whispering against Harry’s lips, “I accept.”

As Draco kissed him, Harry knew that they’d have to do a lot of talking and get to know each other again… but for right now, and for always, Draco was the only thing in the world that mattered.


End file.
